Indoraptor
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom |Species = Velociraptor / Indominus rex hybrid |Years = 2018 |Appearances = 75930 Indoraptor Rampage at Lockwood Estate |Image = LEGO_JW_Indoraptor.png }}The Indoraptor is a dinosaur hybrid introduced in the Jurassic World theme in 2018. It is the secondary antagonist of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Background The Indoraptor was created in a hidden laboratory in the Lockwood Manor. It was another one of Dr. Henry Wu's creations, similar to the Indominus rex. It was a prototype as Wu was waiting to obtain Blue's blood to finalize the genome of the creature, and breed a more streamlined version of it. It was created to be a weapon and was shown to attack on command through the use of visual and audio frequency, which would drive it into a frenzied state. The Indoraptor bears an eerie but powerful similitude appearance of the Indominus rex, but is 3/4 the size, sports toe claws similar to Velociraptor, and is primarily a black color, with an orange/yellow streak from the base of the neck to the tail, which shockingly bears strong resemblance to Blue's metallic blue streak. The shape of its head bears a resemblance to a Tyrannosaurus rex’s, and it has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. The Indoraptor also exhibits night vision, allowing for it to perform well regardless of the time of day, or lighting condition it's pushed into. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom During the Lockwood Manor Auction, the Indoraptor was introduced to a crowd of wealthy people who've come from all over the world to buy the dinosaurs who were evacuated from Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, the dinosaur isn't up for auction as its only in the prototype stage, but it doesn't stop the audience from bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the hybrid. Gunnar Eversol begins to accept bids at the behest of Eli Mills, with Russian mobster Anton Orlov winning the bid. Owen Grady then shows up with a Stygimoloch and together they cause havoc, with Owen and the Indoraptor sharing a close glance at one another. The place empties, leaving only Ken Wheatley with the Indoraptor. He attempts to sedate the dinosaur, shooting it twice with tranq darts, causing it to fall over, seemingly incapacitated. He then enters its cage with the plan of taking one of its teeth for his collection. The Indoraptor turns out to only be faking its sedation, and remains motionless for a brief time. It then smirks just before it rises, literally severs Ken's arm, then begins to maul and kill him. It escapes from the cage and its tail breaks the elevator that Gunnar Eversol along with three other members from the auction were trying to escape in. The Indoraptor roars at Gunnar Eversol as it kills him and the other members off-screen. Moments later, it attacked and killed two of Eli Mill's guards. Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and Maisie Lockwood run into the Indoraptor while trying to cross the main floor in the Lockwood Manor. It chases after them and separates Maisie from Claire and Owen. The Indoraptor pursues Maisie as she runs towards her bedroom. It then climbs into her room through the window and is about to snatch her from her bed when Owen shows up, armed with a gun he'd taken from a dead mercenary. He fires two rounds at the Dinosaur but it doesn't do much, bar stunning it for a brief time. As it approaches Owen, ready to attack, Blue arrives and begins to assault it, keeping it occupied while Owen and Maisie escape through the window. The Indoraptor is pushed away by Blue, with the two being separated from their fight, and it corners Owen and Maisie on the roof. Claire arrives behind it and points a laser at Owen, prompting it to attack, in an attempt to get it to fall through weakened glass. It moves and begins to fall through the glass roof, but manages to save and haul itself back up. The Indoraptor then recovers and moves to lunge towards Owen when Blue arrives once more and resumes her attack, with both tumbling through the glass in a deadlock grapple. Once they land, the Indoraptor gets impaled by the brow horns of a fossil Triceratops skull and perishes within seconds. Blue sprints away, triumphant, with the corpse of the hybrid being left behind on the trike skull. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 75930 Indoraptor Rampage at Lockwood Estate Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Minifigures introduced in 2018